My REAL Family: ON HOLD
by EmmaStylinson-Malfoy
Summary: Claire Finds out shes really Monica's little sister, and her names Chrystal. Follow the story to find out what happens when Chrystal comes back. Rated T cause I'm nacked...
1. Finding Out

**Hey, so I was on the Morganville Vampires and clicked on Family English Claire everyone's name and only a couple in Amelie and about 5/6 in Claire+ Shane so I thought why not make a story with Claire+ Monica as family? Claire is still a genus, and really pretty and is 16 and has her driver's licence and her 'parents' are really rich and have 3 cars etc. **

**Summary: I remember a place, in Texas although I can't remember what it was called. And I have dreams of this family and I'm there but younger? There's a Girl called Monica, a boy called Richard and a man I would call 'Dada' and a woman I would call 'Mama'? Strange? Yeah but, in my family everything is strange like look at my parents we look nothing alike. And I'm like a genius and they aren't...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my collection of supernatural books, so don't sue...**

**My REAL family**

**Finding out!**

**CPOV (Claire):**

I was on my way home from school, thinking over my dream from the night before,

*Dream*

_I had turned 1, I was really short and in a highchair and there was a woman with fair golden hair and green eyes who had put a slice of yummy chocolate cake on a plate. I could see a girl about a year or so older with brown hair, she looked pretty even at her young age and a boy with fair golden hair and blue eyes, he was about 7 I think and he looked at me with adoring eyes like I was his baby sister. There also was a man with dark brown hair darker than the little girl and way darker than mine__** (AN: I picture Claire with Blondie/brown hair and green eyes) **__singing Happy Birthday. I then notice there was a candle on the cake. "Blow it out dearie and make a wish." Said the green eyed woman, I sucked in a breath and blew out with all my might and made a wish, but I can't remember what it was._

*****End of Dream*

It stopped there because I was woken up by my alarm clock. I got a letter today form the school to give to my parents. Something about me moving up a year because of my genius mind. I'm known at my school as the hot nerd. But I get the nerd part but not the 'hot' part because I'm not that pretty. I just have a high metabolism, because I walk everywhere and jog in the morning and I tan brilliantly.

Ah-ha here I am at my house, I take my key from my pocket and unlock the door to hear my mother say to my father "Robert, she has a right that's she's not our real daughter and her past." I can feel my eyes widening from the shock of what my supposed 'mother' said. "No, Elizabeth! She must not know about that-that-that monstrosity! Think what would happen if she knew! She would run off! I would be a shumck! If she finds out, we will be slaughtered-"

"Too. Late." I simply said when I walked to the kitchen door, were my- wait. No my adopted 'parents' who I think knew my real family and that they will be slaughtered. Well, I say good riddance. I don't want to be a 'Danver' **(AN: Picture her saying it with disgust)** when there is a family reunion they all stare at me like I'm going to hurt them all if they anger me.

"Darling, we're-"

"Don't you 'darling' me Elizabeth." I cut her off. I would say they were shocked by me not calling her 'mom' but 'Elizabeth' but that would be an understatement to say they were flabbergasted would be the correct one.

"Claire! You do not speak to your mother in that way or call her by her name!" Shouted Robert

"But she's not my mother, just a woman and that is her name, Robert just like you have yours and everyone in this magical world." I all but screamed back at him. "Now Robert" I sneered and stared straight into his eyes then I turned my head to his whore of a wife "Elizabeth," I also sneered her name "Where do my real family live and if you don't tell me you won't make out of here alive. Do I make myself clear?" I said in a calm tone that somehow freaked people out, I don't really understand.

They looked at each other like they were having a silent conversation. I seen that Elizabeth nodded, "Claire, your name is actually Chrystal Sarah, and as you can see we aren't your real parents but, were you lived it was a bad place for a child and Robert took you away from your parents on the night of your first birthday. You are originally from Morganville, Texas and your parent's house is 47 mayor streets, it can be found close to the centre but not too close. So how was your day?" she asked me.

"It was alright until I came home. How am I supposed to get my letter signed for me to be a senior halfway into my junior year! Ah well, I'll just have to go to my real folks and see about. Bye!" I said and with that I went to my room and went to my wardrobe and got my suitcase and set it on my bed and lifted out all my t-shirts and folded them and put them in the suitcase. I then did the same with my shorts, jeans, skirts and then found I need another suitcase so I went and got my spare suitcase and put my tanks, socks, bras and underwear into it and my canvas bags and purses as well as my adopters for my appliances and laptop and charger.

I then got my Prada handbag and put my phone, IPod, my purse, sunglasses and all of my money that I had saved up and also all my money in the bank. And made my way outside with my handbag, and two suitcases and on the way out I took Roberts car keys and ran outside and put my suitcases in to the Ferrari and sped off to Morganville which I had typed into the GPS for me to know how to get there duh! I am not stupid. I stuck on the radio and Fly by Nicki Minaj and Rihanna.

_[Chorus: Rihanna]  
>I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive<br>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
>To fly<br>To fly_

_[Verse 1: Nicki Minaj]  
>I wish today it will rain all day<br>Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away  
>Trying to forgive you for abandoning me<br>Praying but I think I'm still an angel away  
>Angel away, yeah strange in a way<br>Maybe that is why I chase strangers away  
>They got their guns out aiming at me<br>But I become near when they aiming at me  
>Me, me, me against them<br>Me against enemies, me against friends  
>Somehow they both seem to become one<br>A sea full of sharks and they all see blood  
>They start coming and I start rising<br>Must be surprising, I'm just summising  
>Win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher<br>More fire_

_[Chorus: Rihanna]  
>I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive<br>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
>To fly<br>To fly_

_[Verse 2: Nicki Minaj]  
>Everybody wanna try to box me in<br>Suffocating everytime it locks me in  
>Paint they own pictures than they crop me in<br>But I will remain where the top begins  
>Cause I am not a word, I am not a line<br>I am not a girl that can every be defined  
>I am not fly, I am levitation<br>I represent an entire generation  
>I hear the criticism loud and clear<br>That is how I know that the time is near  
>So we become alive in a time of fear<br>And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare  
>Cry my eyes out for days upon days<br>Such a heavy burden placed upon me  
>But when you go hard your nay's become yay's<br>Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's_

_[Chorus: Rihanna]  
>I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive<br>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
>To fly<br>To fly_

_[Bridge: Nicki Minaj]  
>Get ready for it<br>Get ready for it  
>Get ready for it<br>I came to win  
>Get ready for it<br>Get ready for it  
>I came to win<em>

_[Chorus: Rihanna]  
>I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive<br>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
>To fly<br>To fly_

I of course being me sang along with it because that's how I feel to finally be away from -Whore and . Some more songs came on like Dappy-No Regrets, Leona Lewis- Collide, Maroon 5- Moves like Jagger all the newest songs. I then came to a sign saying _'Welcome to Morganville, You'll never want to leave.'_

~How nice~ I thought, but boy was I terribly wrong.

_So like review, tell me what you liked, disliked (in a nice manner) and also favourite : D_

_**Lots o luv**_

_**EmmalieseBellaLillySnape**_

(\_/)

(0_0)

C(")(")


	2. The Folks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville Series, Rachel Caine, a brilliant author in my opinion, does.**

Last Chapter

_I of course being me sang along with it because that's how I feel to __finally be away from Mr and Mrs Whore. __ Some more songs came on like Dappy-No Regrets, Leona Lewis- Collide, Maroon 5- Moves like Jagger all the newest songs. I then came to a sign saying 'Welcome to Morganville, You'll never want to leave._

_~How nice~ I thought, but boy was I terribly wrong._

Chapter 2: The Folks

MPOV (Monica):

It's been 15 years since my little sister, Chrystal. She looked so much like mom and dad put together. I can't believe people would kidnap an infant so young. I wonder what's she's like. If she has her brown hair with blonde, what she's like. Hopefully she will come back. I know mom, daddy and Richard all miss her, but they all kept a strong face on, because of how much I was attached to her when we were younger. I can't wait to hurt that bastard and bitch that took her that night so many years ago.

_~Flashback~_

_It was little Sarah's 1__st__ birthday. Mom had just put her down for nap at 3.00pm and about 4.30pm I heard her crying and screaming. I shouted for mommy and daddy or Richard and I ran to her room and pushed the door open to see Sarah's been took out the window in the arms of a woman, all clad in black and a man outside the window. I froze up. Then a second later I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then it was a blur. I made an oath to Sarah. I promised myself that till she comes home I will always look for her, and keep hope, if everyone else gives up._

_~End of Flashback~_

I checked the clock on the wall in my room. It said 5.00pm. That flashback lasted thirty minutes. I then heard a car out front. I went to my mirror to see a shiny red Ferrari FXX. "_I don't know anyone with that car"_ I thought. Then a girl about 16 years old with light brown hair and blonde streaks. She was wearing a turquoise 'LOVE is the answer' shirt, ripped jeans, red heels, bracelets, a PRADA handbag and a GUCCI sunglasses **(A/N: picture on profile)**. Whoever her parents are must be rich for her to have them designer bag and sunglasses and for her to have the newest model of Ferrari.

I went out of my room and down the stairs till I heard the doorbell ring I went towards it, but dad went to it first, because he was in the front room. He opened the door and...

**(A/N: So temped to stop and make a cliffy, but I'm gonna be nice.)**

CPOV (Crystal):

It's 5.00pm and according to my GPS, I am at the Morrell house. I switched off my car, and got my bag. I opened my car door and got out, then I looked around and shut the door, I put my sunglasses on my head and walked up to their door. And I pressed the doorbell and a man in a blue pinstriped suit opened it. I had seen this man in my dreams AKA memories, he must be my dad, I also seen a sun kissed tanned girl about a year or two older than me.

"Hello," I said to the man, "Is this the Morrell house?" I asked

"Yes, I am Mayor Morrell, and your name is?" asked the man AKA dad.

"My name is Crystal Sarah Morrell." I took a deep breath, I could see the girl had a tear running down her face, and the mayor was breathing deeply, "And I'm your daughter." I said simply. Then I felt arms around me, crushing me, it was my dad. "Oh princess, I was have been hoping you would come back, home!" he whispered into my ear.

"Just as I'm happy to be back with my real family, and not Mr and Mrs WH- I mean the Danvers daddy." I said. Then a huge smile spread over my face. Dad then took his arms off me, and I felt being crushed, again. I could see my sister hugging me I hugged her just as hard. "Oh Sarah, how I've missed you, I never gave up on you, I knew you would come home again." She whispered.

"So did I Mon, so did I." I whispered back. I then heard footsteps coming from the front room, and another set of footsteps coming from upstairs. Then Monica let go, and I seen an older Richard, with swept hair, and mom with longer hair. I smiled at them.

"Hello, my name's Richard. Who are you?" asked Richard.

"Hi, my name is Crystal Morrell, you may remember me from, since I was born, or my 1st birthday fiasco?" I said, and opened my arms open for a hug. Richard then hugged me and almost shoved me to the ground, but he kept me steady. "Oh, Cryst, I've missed you so much!" he said.

He then took his arms off me, I turned to my mom, she had her eyes wide and had a tears falling down her face. "Hi Mommy, miss me?" I said.

I was then tackled into a hug, by my mom, "Oh course I did, I would be stupid not to." She whispered into my ear, I started to laugh.

"So, does that mean I can stay? 'Cause I didn't think of a plan B." I asked. Then they all smiled at me.

"Of course we will, we're family." Said daddy.

"Well, if that means yes, can I have someone to help me with my suitcases, and then I'll give you the note." I said.

"Wait, Cryst, you said 'suit**cases**' as in plural. And what note?" Asked Richard.

"Yes Suitcases, and that note well, let's just say, I'm the smart type." I said with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll help you with your suitcases they can't be that heavy." Said Richard.

_~Boy was he wrong~_ I thought

**So, do you like I finally got it done yippee! So click that review button and do what it says, and tell if I should change it up abit, if you 3 it and if you don't can you say it nicely? Well, nuff bout me but if I get up to 5 reviews I'll put up a sneak of next chapter :D**

_**Lots 'o' luv~**_

_**Emmaliese.**_

(\_/)

(0_0)

C(")(")


	3. Should I Keep Writing? POLL

**Vas' Happenin' Guise!**

So, let's get down to business. Upon not so long ago. I was thinking, if I should keep writing my stories apart from Ging Ting with a Hint of MAGIC. As you may have seen my other stories are on hold. But I have put up a new poll up, asking if I should either; Keep writing my stories, Stop writing and give up for adoption or keep writing some of them.

So, yes I am giving YOU a chose to pick. And if you pick some of them, I will let YOU decide the stories that stay. I have been working on some new chapters, but I need to know your verdict to stop altogether or not.

So, all you need to do is go on my profile and click the poll and decide. Once you have voted you can go back and look at which one is winning. So yh.

So vote and I'll let you know in September the results.

Keep reading my stories, review them and adopt my first story, please.

Thanks for reading,

_~EmmaStylinson-Malfoy _(TheLoveChildOfKatnissandPeeta)


End file.
